batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 6
Synopsis "Welcome to the Hard Way." With Catwoman captured, three corrupt GCPD detectives are confounded as to how she manages to have no records whatsoever. Were it not for her well-known identity as Catwoman, she would be a Jane Doe. Selina accidentally stole a very large amount of dirty money from the dirty cops, and now they want it back. The detectives offer her the chance to give up the location of the money she stashed, before they will let her go. She realizes that if she complies, they will probably kill her. Rather than pursue a new tack, the detectives simply switch to the 'hard way', which amounts to some violent interrogation by Reach. Meanwhile, Detective Alvarez is surprised to be informed that Catwoman escaped, despite having had fourteen squad cars after her. The dispatcher claims that she somehow managed to escape on the way to the station. Alvarez disbelieves the explanation, and finally realizes that Detectives Mulrooney, Ester, and Davis must have snuck her into the back to keep their corruption under wraps. Reach beats Catwoman brutally, demanding to know where the money is. Eventually, Selina mumbles something from her crumpled position on the floor. Reach leans in close to hear it, knowing that it's hard to talk with broken ribs. Suddenly, Reach lets out a piercing scream as Selina rips her ear off with her teeth. Leaping up, she bashes the dazed meta in the face with her cuffed hands. However, before she can get the upper-hand, Reach uses her powers to choke Catwoman. Before she can completely asphyxiate her, she is cracked hard over the head with Detective Alvarez' nightstick. Realizing what's going on, Alvarez goes against his instincts, and allows Catwoman to escape, despite his having searched for her for some time. After having collected the stash of money, Catwoman is stopped by Batman, once again. He commands her to put the money down, as it has caused her enough trouble already. She readily acknowledges this, having planned to use the money to get out of Gotham City. As he persists, she suspects that it was he who removed her from every known database, trying to protect her. After some brief struggling, Batman manages to pin her to the wall. He warns her that he won't keep letting her get into situations where she takes risks that will lead to an unavoidable end - her death. Incredulously, he demands whether or not she wants to die, and under the pressure, she responds that maybe she does. With that said, Batman releases her, feeling some regret. Catwoman leaves without the money and, knowing he won't chase her, she goes to the only place she knows of for shelter. She surprises her old friend Gwen, admitting that she is Catwoman, and begging for help. Appearances "Welcome to the Hard Way." Individuals *Catwoman *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Detective Alvarez *Reach *Detective Ester *Detective Mulrooney *Detective Davis *Gwen Altamont Locations *Gotham City **Gotham City Police Headquarters Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21082 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/catwoman-welcome-to-the-hard-way/37-315712/ Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 06